


Sherlollipops - What She Needs

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [155]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Swaplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-amber-owl on tumblr asked: Congrats for your follower milestone! :-D ❤ Could I request some fem!lock/genderswap Sherlolly AU? That'd be awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - What She Needs

Molly Hooper swept into the path lab, her long black coat swinging out dramatically behind her petite form. Sherlock Holmes, specialist registrar, felt a blush blooming on his cheeks, as happened so often when the consulting detective made an appearance. “C-can I help you with something today, Molly?” he asked, trying his damnedest not to sound like an overeager puppy - and knowing how miserably he was failing.

Instead of answering, she turned and studied him, head cocked to one side, finger tapping against her chin. “Hmmm, yes,” she finally said. “I need a pair of lips today, Sherlock.”

He wrinkled his brow in confusion. “A pair of…lips? Like, lip-lips?” He pursed his own lips out in demonstration.

Molly’s eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together. “Yes, that’s exactly it! Brilliant!” Before he could do more than blink, she’d sashayed up to him, putting her hands on either side of his face and pulling his head down so it was closer to hers. Then her lips were covering his and he was flailing a bit, unsure of what to do with his hands and wondering what he had to do to make this moment last.

All too soon the kiss ended and he was left gaping at her, flushed and flustered and extremely glad that his oversized lab coat was fully buttoned up the front.

“Yes,” Molly said with what sounded very much like a contented sigh. “That’s exactly it. Thank you.” She smiled at him, not one of her fake ‘look at me pretending to be boring and normal’ smiles, but one of the warm, sweet smiles she so rarely bestowed on him - or anyone else for that matter.

“Wh-what was that, um, about?” he managed to ask as she pulled her hands away from his face and pulled out her mobile. “Was it - was it for a case or something?”

“Hmm?” She looked up from her mobile. “Oh, no not a case. Just something Mary recommended I do. She said I needed a good snog, and that if I thought about it, I’d know exactly whose lips I’d need.” She gave him another brilliant smile. “And surprise, surprise, for once she was right! Just giving her the good news now.” She waved the mobile at him, then started tapping out a message.

When she’d finished, and while Sherlock was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Molly Hooper had just snogged him just because she wanted to, she dumped the mobile back in her pocket and began unbuttoning her Belstaff. “Now what?” Sherlock asked nervously.

Molly’s smile was even more dazzling than he’d ever seen it. “Now that I know how much I enjoy kissing you, Sherlock, I thought we might try the other thing Mary recommended.”

An hour later, when Sherlock’s friend Doctor John Watson came into the path lab looking for some test results, he couldn’t help but notice - and comment upon - the fact that Sherlock had the look of a man who’d been well shagged.

And even though he meant it jokingly, the red flush that sheeted over Sherlock’s face - and the guilty look he gave toward the supply cupboard - told him all he needed to know.

That, and the delicate scent of Molly Hooper’s signature perfume that still hung in the air.


End file.
